


the rolling pin

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Iruka Umino, Community: kakairu_fest, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Kakashi Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka still haven't grasped the thought that his boyfriend of two years was a very famous YouTuber. Now, after three years of being together, Kakashi's subscribers were requesting for them to have a live stream-- and interestingly enough, they were asked to tell their story on how they met each other.Memories and awkward moments, a story on how the cute baker met the YouTuber.((for Nine Weeks of Summer 2020))
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	the rolling pin

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo  
> quick thought, i had always wanted to write a YouTuber AU and I thought, it's very cute to see Iruka, as a bakery owner, meeting YouTuber Kakashi >////<  
> I wrote this super quick so I hope you'll excuse the wrong grammar, spellings, and such!  
> thank you so much for being here and letting me take your time~  
> I hope you enjoy! Love lots <3 I hope this fanfic can make your day ;A;
> 
> ps. please be safe ya'll. ilyy

Iruka grinned nervously, sweaty hands rubbed up and down on his lap, looking like how a behaved student should be. His eyes were laced with uneasiness as he looked at the computer screen in front before averting them to this boyfriend, who was busy fixing whatever was needed to be fixed.

“I can sense your nervousness from here,” Kakashi chuckled lightly, lean fingers held the camera as he adjusted it with utmost care. “How are you sure?” Iruka barked back but quickly slumped down once Kakashi looked at him with a smirk painted on his handsome face.

“Well, maybe because your leg kept bouncing up and down?” Kakashi suggested and tilted his head to prove his point. Iruka pouted, his leg automatically stopped its movement, “And then you kept smiling at the screen,” Kakashi continued as he fixed the lens one last time. He smiled contently before he sat down on the chair next to Iruka, his body facing him. “You don’t need to practice smiling. Your smile is blinding enough,”

“Ugh, stop.” Iruka sighed, felt Kakashi’s arms snaked their way around his waist that left him with nothing to do but melt into the embrace the other offer. Iruka rested the side of his face on Kakashi’s broad shoulder, loving how one of Kakashi’s hand came up to rub soothing circles behind his back.

Iruka wasn’t really this nervous when it comes to interviews, or being questioned by random people. Heck, he’s a cashier at a bakery that _he_ owned so nervousness shouldn’t be in a businessman’s traits.

However, this was different. Unlike how he dealt with entitled customers, business partners, or interviewing people to be a new staff in his bakery— _This was way different._

Because in the next twenty minutes, Iruka would have to sit properly, act all pretty in front of a camera, and respond to millions of people’s questions. Sounds easy?

 _Not._ Because those people weren’t just random people, they’re individuals who adored his boyfriend.

His ten million subscribers to be exact.

Iruka sometimes questioned why was his boyfriend a famous YouTuber. He’s not complaining though because if Kakashi wasn’t a Youtuber, they might’ve not met each other. _But still._ Speaking in front of millions? Iruka could feel his blood spiking up.

It started a few months ago. Kakashi had just finished one of his live stream and was already saying his goodbyes. Iruka, on the other hand, just got home and he thought Kakashi was already done, but alas, he had accidentally walked in behind Kakashi while calling out ‘Kashi?’ in a whiny voice he knew Kakashi loved.

Naturally, his fans kept asking about him since.

Now, Iruka doesn’t have any problem opening up to the public, he’s just worried that Kakashi might get a lot of hate knowing he’s gay, but, surprisingly, his fans were kind and accepting—considering Kakashi was a cooking channel that sometimes does food vlogs and gaming.

And so, for the past few months, his face was plastered all over Kakashi’s Instagram and Twitter, whether it’s their picture of his alone. Iruka didn’t mind though, he secretly loved it every time he saw a new post regarding him along with some cheesy line below from Kakashi.

All in all, Iruka enjoyed working at his bakery and coming home to Kakashi’s arms.

That was until one of Kakashi’s fans asked if Iruka could join him during a live stream or a video. It went on for a month, Kakashi’s fans demanding so-called ‘more Iruka-content’. Iruka was skeptical to join at first, not finding enough reason on why he should join Kakashi in the limelight, but after a week of persuasion from Kakashi, Iruka agreed while being kissed on the neck as well as pale hands roamed his lower body.

  
Iruka pouted once he felt the hand moving soothing circles on his back, progressed lower that caused the brunet to sit up straight, eyes glaring at his pervert of a boyfriend. “Kashi!”

“What? I’m sorry,” Kakashi puts his hands up in the air, his eyes were apologizing but his mouth was turned into a sly smirk. Iruka just rolled his eyes and accepted the kiss that landed on his nose.

Iruka had questioned if he should let his hair down or not, but Kakashi said, either way, would work so he decided to let them be free, loving the feel of his hair passing by his shoulder and of course, Kakashi’s lingering gaze on him and he removed some knots below.

The outfits they wore were pretty simple. Iruka wore Kakashi’s teal sweatshirt while his boyfriend adorned a simple black hoodie.

After a few more minutes of fixing themselves and the backdrop behind, a few kisses here and there—they’re finally ready to get this show started.

“You ready?” Kakashi asked after a second of silence, looking at himself from the monitor as he adjusted his nonadjustable hair. When he received no reply, the YouTuber turned and saw Iruka looking up at him with such uneasiness that he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“I’m sorry. We could cancel this if—”

“No-no! I just,” Iruka bit his lips once he felt Kakashi’s warm hands cup his cheeks. “If I couldn’t answer properly, please answer for me,”

“Of course, hun,” Kakashi kissed his lips before resting his forehead against his. Gray orbs staring into brown ones, somehow calming Iruka.

“Thanks,”

“Want to make out before we start?”

Kakashi chuckled once Iruka’s cheeks were painted with red. Iruka huffed, slapping Kakashi arm in the process.

“Kakashi, be serious,”

“Okay, how about we make out during the stream?”

~

Remarkably and expectedly, it’s starting to get fun as minutes passed by. Iruka was fidgety at first, hands on his lap, all sweaty, while Kakashi did the talking. When his boyfriend encouraged him to say hello, he did it slowly with a smile on his face, looking all sheepishly.

Kakashi laughed, pointed it out to him how his viewers thought he was cute.

The stream continued on with Iruka opening up more and more. Admittedly, he felt happy, loved hearing Kakashi’s laughter and thoughts regarding stuff his fans have asked him about. Of course, he interjected here and there only when necessary.

Iruka was well aware, as the stream went on, that he lack knowledge when it came to technology. He would squint his eyes when he looked at the screen for too long, he would ask Kakashi silently what this thing mean and another, and so just by hanging out with Kakashi while he did that thing he loved the most, Iruka felt contented.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“-maybe I’ll continue the gameplay next week?” Kakashi shrugged, clicking away on the screen as he looked for more questions he could answer. Iruka, who had no idea what he could do during dull moments, resorted to just staring at the side of Kakashi’s face.

Then he noticed a stray strand on Kakashi’s hair, and so, unconsciously, Iruka lifted his hand to brush it down, patting it ever so gently like how he does every time. Once it was gone, his face immediately went from different shades of pink when he realized what he had just done in front of a million viewers right now.

Kakashi just smiled in return, said a soft thank you.

“Oh!” Iruka jerked a little at the sudden excited yelp from his boyfriend, “Look, Iruka. A very interesting question,”

“Hm? What about?” Iruka leaned in, cheeks touching Kakashi’s as his eyes focused on where the hell Kakashi was pointing at. Iruka cursed internally, felt his eyes hurting as his gaze landed on the screen where a little chat box was placed. The said chatbox was moving at a fast phase that Iruka had a hard time reading each comment, but, he was 100% sure that most of it contained heart emojis.

“They’re asking how we met,” Kakashi turned to look at him whilst Iruka did the same, their nose almost touching. “Want to do the honor of telling them how?”

“Hm,” Iruka hummed, fingers playing with the tips of his hair as he rummaged his brain, trying to recall the moment he first saw Kakashi. “It’s been three years, huh?”

“Yup, three years,” Kakashi grinned and turned to look at the camera, “If you guys didn’t know yet, we’ve been together for two years,”

“Three years of friendship and two years of being in a relationship,” Iruka commented and Kakashi turned away from the screen and onto Iruka again, too consumed at the lovely view of his boyfriend that they had failed to notice how his fans were spanning the chatbox with more hearts.

“Yep, I remembered it clearly!”

“So you want to tell them?”

“Hmm, are you sure Kakashi? Want me to expose how awkward we were?”

“Ohhhh!” The couple laughed out loud, clearly enjoying where this conversation would lead to. After a couple of seconds, Iruka cleared his throat, at the same time, put his hand under his chin. He glanced at Kakashi, “Three years, huh? Pretty long,”

“And we’re gonna make it longer,”

Iruka giggled as he licked his lips, staring at Kakashi’s lovely gray orbs that never failed to look at him with such adoration, like how they first met.

Their eyes held adoration from one another.

  
Iruka remembered exactly the day he became enticed by those very eyes. It was, how to describe it, unexpected but wholly welcomed.

It was mid-July back then, Iruka had just opened his bakery, The Rolling Pin, four months ago and the past four months had been a thriving month for him. In his bakery, they sell mostly pastries, from croissants to donuts, pies, and cakes. Just a few that Iruka was confident enough to say that he’s able to make each one of it from scratch.

They also sell coffee drinks, but not like those extravagant coffees one would find in a famous coffee shop, no. Just simple ones like americano, cappuccino, hot choco, and flat white. None of that ice blended stuff—maybe in the future.

The time was around two in the afternoon, rush hour just ended a few minutes ago, the line at the counter had finally vanished and Iruka could finally take a breather. Rush hours were always so hectic and tiring, but Iruka wasn’t complaining though.

Rush hours with many people falling in line means his business was going well.

He slammed the cashier box shut after he was done counting its contents, smiling happily to himself when they’ve reached their target sales for today. He turned to look to his left and saw his partner in crime, Anko, cleaning up the espresso machine with such delicateness, all the while holding a Frappuccino in hand.

Iruka shook his head, not even going to ask on where Anko got the drink.

“I’m going to clean the tables for a moment, Anko, I’ll let you be at the counter,”

“Why? Let Naruto do it,”

“He’s helping Sakura put in the pastries at the oven,” Iruka answered as he grabbed a damped cloth that was placed on the sink located behind him, “Besides, the crowd had died down. You can do it!”

“Fine. Don’t blame me if you’re short later on,” Anko smirked as she puts down the brush she held. Iruka gave her a pointed look before both friends laughed out loud.

Iruka went out of the counter, presented some smiles to his regular patrons that were seated and enjoying their time in his shop. Walking towards one table, he began to grab the used cups and napkins, all the while enjoying the soft tune of the café music around, the rustling of papers from the customers who were either studying or reading, the gentle clicks of fingers against a keyboard—every little sound brought a swell of happiness to his chest because it reminded him that his shop was here. He’s standing in it. And it’s alive and prospering.

He wiped the table one last time before he pushed the chairs back in their place. He made his way to the nearby trash to throw away the used papers and napkins. After he was done cleaning four dirty tables, walked over to the counter area where he could see the display case in front of him.

His smile never left his lips as he saw some empty trays inside—indicating, people really loved his baked goods.

Iruka grinned at the thought before leaning down to wipe away some smudges on the glass.

After a while of arranging more stuff, the bell rang on the door, signifying someone had just entered. Iruka purposely threw the dirty rag over the counter as he turned around, hands on his apron, a bright smile already printed on his face – but it quickly vanished when he was greeted by a camera lens directed on him.

A small squeak escaped his lips, embarrassment flowing within his veins but Iruka remained still, smiling awkwardly and hoping the customer would stop whatever he was doing.

The one who held the camera slowly lowered the said gadget and needless to say, Iruka’s breath was taken away.

There stood in front of him was someone Iruka wasn’t sure was human. He had silver-white hair paired with gray orbs that seemed to be too intense for him right now. His nose was sharp, cheeks painted with light pink and—Iruka blushed once his eyes landed on the cute beauty mark just below the newcomer’s lips.

“Hey…”

Iruka snapped out of his trance, lost his balance a little bit when he stood up straight. He gave him a sheepish grin while rubbing his suddenly sweaty palms on his apron. Cursing himself internally for shamelessly staring at a customer.

“H-hi!” Welcome to—uhm, the Rolling Pin!” Iruka laughed, his smile faltering by the second when the man before him wasn’t even saying anything, only looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“How may I—”

“Pretty…” Both of them blinked in unison a second later. Iruka tilted his head, wondering if he heard wrong but the silver-haired man continued by clearing his throat, “I mean—pretty place. Yeah, pretty place,”

He chuckled and Iruka joined along, both unsure of what do next and the heat creeping up Iruka’s cheeks wasn’t helping at all either.

The two of them stood there for a while, Iruka scratching his scar in nervousness while the customer puts his camera down while his fingers played with the strap attached to it—until someone cleared their throat.

Both men jumped a little, head snapped back towards the counter, only to be greeted by a smirking Anko behind the cash register.

"Hello, welcome to the Rolling Pin,” She dragged out, her greeting a little too sly for Iruka’s liking.

Iruka huffed silently as he made his way inside.

Meanwhile, Anko remained her gaze to the customer before smiling.

“Already seen what you like, sir?” Anko grinned and giggled, letting Iruka push her away from the cash register. Iruka gave her a mocking laugh before his expression stiffened, a clear sign for Anko to leave him alone in this. Iruka then averted his gaze back to the customer, cheeks still pink from embarrassment, and from how handsome this customer was.

“Hey,”

“Hi…”

“So…” Iruka smiled as he exhaled through his nose, “What can I get you?”

“Uhm—I,” The silver-haired man chuckled, puts his arm up to their view and Iruka could now clearly see how expensive his gadget looked, “I was just filming around this part of the town and—and I saw this bakery,”

“Oh, yeah. We’re new. We just opened four months ago,”

“Oh, I see,” The newcomer nodded, his gray orbs scanning every interior behind Iruka, “I just moved here and I checked this part of the town months ago to see the community, so I was fairly curious when I saw a new shop,” He smiled, causing Iruka’s heart to drum violently against his ribcage. “Everything looks great, by the way, and may I say the employees, too.”

Iruka grinned, one hand came up to put a stray hair behind his ear while Anko’s snort could be heard from behind him.

“Thank you,” Iruka said, beamed the stranger a smile as he kicked his friend behind.

“I-I’m, Kakashi by the way,” Kakashi puts his hand out and Iruka thought he would burst from how hard his heart was beating as he took his hand and shook it lightly. He also loved how awkward and long their handshake was- the warmth from Kakashi sent butterflies in his stomach like he had just eaten lots of eclairs and hot chocolate.

“Likewise. I’m—”

“Iruka,”

“Huh?”

Kakashi chuckled lightly, eyeing Iruka’s chest which the brunette looked down and noticed how his name was boldly written on the nametag he wore. “Oh, yeah,”

“Yeah…”

Weeks turned to months. Iruka got to label Kakashi from a loyal customer to a friend. He got to know a lot more about the intriguing customer, especially on what he do for a living. He had asked him about it one time, noticed how Kakashi was holding his camera every time he went to the bakery shop. Kakashi told him he was, what you call, a Youtuber.

Surprisingly, the day he entered the bakery, he was doing a ‘vlog’ for his YouTube channel and he happened to stumble upon his little shop.

Kakashi was a YouTuber, something new to Iruka’s ears. Given he’s not technology friendly, but the guy was absolutely fun to be with, always had amazing stories every time they meet. Kakashi had also explained to him how Youtube works, how he got paid with every view he got, and sometimes he does promotions.

Speaking of promotions, Kakashi also asked Iruka permission if he could do a food review of his pastries. Iruka lets him, and after the said video was done and uploaded, it became a trending for almost a month. Iruka couldn’t be anymore thankful for the people that came to his shop increased.

And his meeting with Kakashi also increased.

Until one day, Kakashi asked him out, they ate in a small ramen shop they found, roam around the quiet neighborhood, and when they reached Iruka’s home- he kissed him for the first time.

Iruka stared in amazement as the chat box was flooded with more hearts and just plain screaming text from different users. Kakashi was chuckling beside him, still talking about their first date. “Who knew someone who has a sweet tooth, would also eat a hella?”

“You ain’t complaining now~” Iruka commented, eyes still glued at the thousands of comments flooding in. it was like people were texting so fast.

_Was texting still a word? Iruka thought._

“Of course I’m not. I’m just amazed by you hun,” Kakashi leaned forward, “That every meal I cook, you’ll eat in a heartbeat—” Iruka yelped, hands quickly found purchase on his own cheeks as he moved away from Kakashi, who just kissed his cheeks in front of his fans—of his ten million subscribers.

“Kakashi!”

The said Youtuber ignored him and turned to look directly at the camera in front, “He’s cute ne? Well, I think Iruka had enough of the live stream. Maybe some other time?”

Kakashi spoke a few more words before he waved towards the camera, “Bye guys, see you another time! And yes, I’m going off early because I want to kiss him more,”

“Kakashi!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this.  
> i appreciate it a lot.  
> i hope i made your day better with this!  
> take care, all of you!
> 
> and drink water lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are veryy appreciated ^.^


End file.
